1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fence post centering devices and more particularly pertains to a new fence post centering device for assisting a person in determining the location of where to position fence posts so that the fence posts are equally spaced from each other.
2. Summary of the Invention
The present invention meets the needs presented above by generally comprising an elongated member that has a first end and a second end. A first head member and second head member are provided. Each of the first and second ends is removably engaged with one of the first and second head members. Each of the first and second head members includes a receiving slot. wherein a first post is positionable in said receiving slot of said first head member, and wherein a second post is positioned in said receiving slot of said second head member to ensure a proper positioning between said first and second posts.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.